


It's noon.

by hopelessly_me



Series: Mandatory Fun Day <3 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky's trying, Coffee mugs, M/M, Naked Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Bucky just wants go about his day- Clint might have slightly different plans.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Mandatory Fun Day <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580872
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	It's noon.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Bucky wasn’t sure what his voice conveyed, but he was guessing it was some mixture of annoyance and disbelief. But how else was he supposed to feel? Bucky could handle a lot of things, he had been through and seen a lot, but this? This was a new one, even for Barton.

“Morning, babe.”

“Why the hell…. What did you… why are you _naked?_ ”

“Hot cocoa?” Clint asked, holding out a mug. “Whipped cream and chocolate sauce, just like how you like it.”

“No, stop. Focus.”

The last thing Bucky thought he would came back from working out, shuffling his way to the kitchen, was to see Clint sitting on his counter, completely naked with a mug of coffee the only thing preventing him from getting a full frontal view. And while Bucky appreciated the view, he was confused as to why it was happening. His mind raced- Clint wasn’t injured, he hadn’t heard of anything coming up and Natasha didn’t send him any warnings. Whatever reasons Clint had for this current stunt was something no one knew about yet, and that was troubling.

“What?” _He could stop sounding so damn innocent any time now._ Clint’s hand was in his hair, pushing it up and back and letting it fall however it wanted, which looked like a disaster. “Babe, you are rambling. That’s kinda my job in our relationship.” 

“Clint, why are you sitting naked on my counter?” Bucky asked again, this time his voice quivering to something a little more pathetic than what Bucky wanted to admit to. _Maybe I should go back to bed, try this again later._

“Do I really need a reason? I love you and maybe I wanted to send a very clear message for this morning’s activities,” Clint said with that too big smile. He reached a foot out and tried to tuck it under Bucky’s shirt to encourage him to move closer.

“It’s noon, sunshine,” Bucky said, moving forward and snatching the mug out of Clint’s hand. _Do not look down. And can he maybe not wrap that leg around me? Christ. Reign this in, Barnes._ “Do you remember what today is?”

“Mhhh, you’re birthday,” Clint said before he wiggled his eyebrows. “I considered dowsing myself in whipped cream and chocolate sauce but… you hate messes.”

 _And great- now that image is going to be burned in my mind for the next who knows how fucking long._ “Right… and you remember that we have plans in about, I dunno, half an hour if we are lucky?”

Clint went very still and Bucky could feel his lips tugging up in a smirk before Clint hung his head and swore. _Yep, he forgot that detail._ “But Bucky, I dun wanna-”

“Get pants on, Barton.”

“You _really_ want to ruin this moment?” Clint whined with that pout that always made Bucky go just a little crazy. He reached down and removed the mug between his legs and settled it in the sink before he scooted closer. “I can be convincing.” And yeah- Clint could be that if Bucky let it get that far.

“Pants. And then disinfect the kitchen. I love you but… gross, Clint,” Bucky said, trying to keep his composure as Clint wrapped his other leg around Bucky as well.

“You suck.”

“I do,” Bucky agreed before he set his mug down and pried Clint’s legs away from him. “Later. Pants. Go. Unless you want them to see-”

“Nope, going,” Clint said, sliding past Bucky and on his way to their room before Bucky would react. “Last time I wake up early to do something nice.”

“It’s noon,” Bucky reminded him with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> XD The NSFW picture for Mandatory Funday threw me through a loop. I was not prepared lol neither was Bucky to be fair.


End file.
